Two Being One
by writermeAL
Summary: SEQUEL to 'My Other Half (formerly Soul Mates)' Planning a wedding, maybe two, on top of Austin's hockey career and family issues all to be resolved by Valentines. Oh, sure. It can be done. They believed it could, were they right? Or will it build them up as friends or tear them down as enemies?
1. Perfect Timing

**Two Being One**

**Ch****apter One: Perfect Timing**

Hayden grabbed the warm pot of brewed coffee and poured it into his thermal cup. Closing the lid, he picked up his keys and his sports bag that sat waiting and walked out to his car to meet the cold, crisp December morning air. Once in his car he sighed. Christmas Day and he chose to spend his day practicing on the rink. But what other choice did he have? Christmas was just another day for him–nothing out of the ordinary. He had no one to spend it with since all his buddies were out celebrating with their own families. And the only person he'd probably spend it with, was still in Vermont trying to find his lost girl. So much for a holiday.

The Denver roads were all bare except for a few stray people who had no one to spend the holiday with, like him. But he liked the change of scenery. It was quiet and serene; something you'd never have in a busy populous city.

It was ten degrees outside, but in the rink there really wasn't much difference. Only by five degrees or so. He dropped his bag on a bleacher and took a seat, scanning the ice. It was so cold, you could almost see the swirls of air hovering a few inches above the ice. Hayden removed his gloves to laced up his skates, but immediately put them back on.

He needed to warm up first. So he took to the ice. He pushed open the door and stepped onto the ice.

He practically grew up with ice skates. Forget them shoes; he had not much use for them. As soon as he could walk, Hayden had been on ice. It was tradition in his family that by the age of five they would have been taught how to ice skate properly. By ten, they were just as good as the pros, whether it was hockey or ice dancing.

Left, right. Left, right. His skates moved fluidly as it was a natural feeling, to balance on ice. It was an instinct that became part of him, like breathing or the beat of his heart. No voluntary movement or thought needed.

Hayden did several laps around the rink before grabbing his hockey equipment. Weaving a pattern on the ice, then he shots, he scores. Of course, seeing as there was no goalie to block his shot. One after the other he made the shot. It'd be more fun if someone was with him. Or to play against him.

He thought back to last year.

About that same time exactly a year ago, he and Austin had been up in the Rockies. They had a few days off from the hockey life, so they had decided to spend their Christmas in the mountains. They had gone skiing, snowboarding, and hiking in the snow (which was not the best and brightest idea) but it had been the best Christmas Hayden and Austin had in the span of a few years. They had planned to return the following year if not for the events that had taken place.

Speaking of Austin, Hayden rolled his eyes. That guy... running off in the hopes of true love. As if. Hayden had no beliefs of such whimsy delights. It would just take the focus out of his daily life. Out of his game. Out of hockey.

And he didn't want to take that chance.

It had been more than an hour since he'd started and he was already soaked through his sweater. He took it off leaving him in his shirt. He grabbed his thermos and took several gulps of hot coffee. That hit the spot.

Suddenly he heard the familiar flip of a switch and saw a light coming from the locker rooms. Surely no one else had come since to practice. It was closed off to the public. Unless it was one of his teammates... which is highly unlikely. He dropped his hockey stick and crept to the locker rooms. But there was no slam of a locker. Hayden softly padded across the room.

He passed most of the lockers to the coaches' offices. So it was one of the coaches. The head coach in fact. Only his office had a light spilling from the crack. So Hayden wasn't the only one who had skipped the Christmas festivities.

"Hey Coach Ma-" Hayden stopped just as he was about to knock.

"What are you talking about?!" Mason Heaton yelled into the speaker of his phone as he frantically trashed his desk looking for the file. "I don't see that stinking file! Are you sure you left it here?" He groaned in frustration. His boss was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

Actually his boss, or the owner of the Colorado Avalanche, was his high school best friend. And the perks were that he could yell at his boss without him getting fired.

"Fine, fine. I'll find it and give it to you later." Mason sighed. This on top of coaching a battalion of boys to play hockey. Where was his life headed? "And about Austin... yeah... about what we discussed..."

Hayden stopped in his tracks. What about Austin? He was about to leave and go back, when he heard Austin's name. He leaned closer to the door to listen in.

"Yeah... I know you're my best friend and all but Austin?... No, he is the best player in the league. We can't Stan, we can't."

Hayden's mouth dropped.

"I'll talk to you later. Yeah... bye."

It was time to leave. Hayden got up and rushed back to the rink. How'd he even manage to run in ice skates. It was a wonder he'll figure out later. He unlaced his skating shoes and shoved them back into his bag. He ran onto the ice with his regular boots and grabbed the pucks and his hockey stick. And just as he was about to leave the rink...

"Hayden!"

Damn. So close to escaping. He turned around to face his head coach. He smiled and waved. "Hi Mr. Heaton. Merry Christmas!"

"Ah, Merry Christmas to you too. Why were in the morning? On Christmas?"

Hayden shrugged and played it off cool. "Just came to practice."

"On Christmas?" his coach repeated. "It's time for family and friends. It's the holidays son!"

His family situation was... a bit complicated. "My family's out of town, and I really didn't want to fly out and meet them. Plus there's no one to spend my holidays with. It's just me sir." He grimly smiled. It was true.

"Well, come along then! You'll be spending Christmas at my house," the coach invited.

Hayden shook his head. "Oh no, sir, I don't want to impose. It's not really a big deal anyway."

"Never mind, lad. You're coming with me. Just ignore my mom. She can be... a bit difficult to talk to." Mason laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, it's just a lunch. And maybe a few drinks later with my brothers."

Hayden hesitated. "Um..."

"Oh come on! Everyone's waiting!"

He sighed. Oh well. Better than being by himself the whole day. "Okay, sir. Just this once."

"Now you're talking!" His coach put an arm around his shoulders and led him out.

* * *

Austin stared at the text from Hayden. No, that can't be true. Not when everything had been going along just fine. He'd planned to leave in a week and go back to Colorado and straighten everything out. Ally hadn't know of his plans yet, but she'd find out eventually.

"Cheers!" Elliot yelled holding up this third glass of wine. Who knew a lawyer could drink so much? Trish laughed and went along with him, but holding up her fourth glass. Man they could hold their liquor. He looked around him - at his best friends and his fiancée. It'd been such a perfect day.

And still there was also another text from his parents. Just as his problems had cleared up, more piled on top.

They really had the best timing in the world. And on top of it all, it was Christmas Day!

A few hours later, after a drunk Trish and Elliot had been escorted out by Brady and Dallas to Ally's apartment down the hall where the four would crash, and Dez and Cassidy had gone to their rooms, Austin and Ally were left on the living room sofa.

"Merry Christmas Als," he said, as he raised his glass of sparkling cider.

She smiled. "This truly has been the greatest Christmas. Really Austin." She sighed and lean against his chest, staring at the flickering fire. "It appears to be all one cheesy, perfect dream, but I know it's reality. It is for real, right?"

"Ally," he laughed. "Don't worry. If it wasn't real, I'd be dreaming along side you." His phone buzzed again, but he chose to ignore it. "I can't wait for our life together my future Mrs. Moon."

Ally giggled. "Stop it Austin." But she'd noticed him over dinner. He hadn't played up to his full holiday spunk. Something was wrong and she could feel lit. She'd know Austin for years to know when something was up. "But seriously Austin, what's bothering you?"

She knew him too well. "It's nothing Ally." But it was nothing she could or should be bothered with. It was his life, his problems. "Nothing for you to worry about. I promise." Ally looked at him. She didn't believe one word of it, but didn't press any further. And Austin appreciated the space.

"Just promise me," Ally started.

"Promise what?"

"We'll be married one day Austin-" she looked down at her engagement ring "-and one day these secrets must stop." Austin bit his lip. "One day I'll be your wife, and then one day, and from that day on, your problems will be my problems and vice versa. You'll have to tell me eventually. Or you know I'll find out, in due time," she finished.

She really did know him too well. But that was his Ally.

"Don't worry," he promised. "I'll tell you one day. You'll be the one I'll confide in. But for now..." He sighed.

As did Ally. "I know, I know."

"You're the best." He kissed her gently on the lips before tickling her.

"Austin!" she shrieked, pulling away. "You're so dead!"

* * *

Outside, dusk was starting to fall on Christmas day. It was a beautiful Miami sunset. Most of the houses were lit up with lights and décor for the holidays and people running up and down the stairs after cousins and aunts and uncles. But one house on that block, remained dark and sullen. Ten years ago, it was the center of the night, now... a gloomy house with just one light in the kitchen.

"Mike!" A worried Mimi Moon was frantically pacing the kitchen floor. "What are we going to do Mike?"

Mike Moon sighed and took his glasses off and placed them on the kitchen counter. He ran his hands through his hair, a habit Austin also had adopted when he was stressed too, and looked at his wife. "Mimi, please, calm down."

"Calm down?!" She was now fraught. "How the hell can I calm down?!" She twiddled with her fingers, walking back and forth, and again. "Oh... why'd I have to bother Austin? And for Heaven's sake it's Christmas! Oh... why'd I..."

"Damn it Mimi," he muttered before slamming his hands on the hardwood table. "CALM DOWN!" He took a deep breath. "I told you we'd figure this out."

Normally this would shut her right up. Not this time. This time it was different. Mimi spun on her heels and faced her husband. "Calm down?! Calm down?! YOU expect ME to calm down?! Mike! Don't you get it?!"

He stood his ground. "Shut up woman."

This flabbergasted Mimi Moon. Her husband never had the reason and never did speak to her in such vulgar terms. She stood stock still, watching his every move. Mike sat back down on the stood and looked down at the counter. "I'm... sorry."

Tears dotted the rims of her eyes, daring to fall. "I'm... I'm sorry too. It's just... all these troubles... I'm sorry Mike."

"I'm sorry it ruined our Christmas," he said. "I... I'm a horrible husband. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. And it's still Christmas. Why don't I prepare us a wonderful dinner and we'll forget all about it?" Mimi suggested.

"But..." Mike could not forget about all his troubles. Christmas dinner was the furthest thing in his mind. It took up his attention and worry 99.9% of the time. Sometimes he wished... he wished... No, none of those thoughts. "Okay," he nodded, feigning a smile.

Mimi clapped her hands. "Perfect! I'll set it up all."

He nodded and headed to the couch to catch some screen time. Yes, perfect. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was a bit oblivious to his problems, but that was a plus, 90% of the time.

**A/N: Six months... actually about five months seeing as Xmas is at the end of the month. Anyways, summer's here and so is the sequel. I kinda left you off with a cliffhanger and still I kept you guys in the dark, which is the point. Anyway, I'll catch ya later.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	2. Breaking All Hearts

**Chapter Two: Breaking All Hearts**

"Hey Dallas," Cassidy greeted as she entered Lighthouse Book Café.

Dallas looked up from his work which was currently just wiping down the counter waiting for costumers. "Eh, welcome Mademoiselle Cassidy," he said in a French accent that faintly sounded more closer to German. "Would you like some ice cold ice crème or perhaps some strawberry shaved ice or gelato?"

Cassidy giggled at his accent. "No thanks Dallas. It's too cold for any of those. But I'd like some sweet tea."

"Don't you mean _iced_ tea?" He continued to play with her as he prepared her drink.

"I will kill you if I see ice in my tea," she jokingly threatened.

He smiled cheekily. "I'll take that chance."

"Dallas!"

"JK... You know I was just kidding." He rounded the corner and set her cup of tea in front of her. "Ah, might as well join you. It's always empty in the mornings on most given days."

Cassidy nodded and leaned to grab her steaming cup. "So who's the owner? I never see him or her."

"Actually you do. Everyday," he commented.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Ally owns this place?"

Dallas looked at her with a are-you-kidding-me type of look.

"Gotcha!" She smiled. "But really, you own this place?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad bought the place in '89 and when he died it was passed on to me and my brother. But my brother's still in high school so he wasn't expected to run this placed."

"Where's your mom?" Cassidy suddenly knew she got into a more sensitive subject due to Dallas' reluctance to answer the question causing the mood to change. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. So... let's get back to this brother of yours."

"No... I don't mind," he replied after a few seconds. "She uh... left my dad when I was in 4th grade but it was unofficial. She just... disappeared one night. But I don't really remember her neither does Colby. He was just a baby when she left."

"So where is she now? If you don't mind me asking."

"I honestly have no idea."

Cassidy nodded. "One last question and I hope I'm not pushing it, but why did you answer my question in the first place? About you mom, I mean. You obviously didn't want to answer."

He looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to prove to at least one person, just one, that I've got substance. I'm not just a player. I'm a person too."

She was a loss for words. How... how different people seem if they just open up to you. How... they are seen in a new light just from a single piece of new information. It astounded her as to how much there is beneath all of what people tend to show. For her... there really wasn't much of a story.

"Weird, huh?"

"What is?"

"How I'm not such a 'player' as I tend to be. But you've got to give it to me, with my rep and all."

Cassidy laughed. "Fine, I actually have to give that to you." It was a given as to how they just connected. It was like there was something there. Something real, that's only surface now. "You surprised me in the past minute. Did you know that?"

"Well yeah... take a look at this!" He pointed to his face in mock admiration.

"No, really. From how sensitive one is and then you can easily break the tension. You're not that bad Dallas. I like that about you."

"Hey, what's not to like?" he wise-cracked. They both laughed at his cocky statement. Dallas reminded Cassidy of her brother. They were alike in so many ways, but still unique in their own style. The world is a funny place.

"Now, your turn," he said. "Who is Cassidy Moon?"

"Cassidy April Moon. Sister of Austin Moon, hockey player of the Colorado Avalanche. Daughter of Mikael and Mikayla Moon, owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Born September 15, year you do not need to know. Enjoys eating, shopping, sleeping and ironically the outdoors. Born and raised in Miami, Florida and is currently enrolled in interior design at UC Irvine."

"No, no, no," Dallas said. "Not the basics. But who _you_ are."

"Well that's who I am. What else is there?"

"Come on. There's more to a person than college, shopping, family and eating. Like for example, your weird habits, or what freaks you out. Or your drive/motivation to live. Or what you believe the purpose of life is." Cassidy nodded in thought. "Or maybe if you're in a relationship or not," he casually stated, but braving the question anyway.

"You just want to know about my love life don't you?"

"No!"

"Dallas. Come on."

"Seriously! I didn't. It was just a question."

"You really are a flirt," Cassidy laughed as well as Dallas. "But I trust you seeing how you told me about your mom and all. And no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"So... how about the other questions?"

"Oh. You were serious?"

"Totally."

"You're such a jerk... in that nice way. But I like you. You're funny and fun to talk you."

He spied them from outside the plexiglass walls of the café. Laughing and talking. Jealousy boiled inside of him. He thought only he and Cassidy had that connection. Guess not. He thought he'd gotten somewhere with her. Looks like it was the last thing on her mind. And it hurt, that someone else could possibly be vying for his spot. But he really was in a tough decision. Best friend or her? But he'd already made the decision a while back.

He'd chosen her.

* * *

"Dad, please," Ally said via Skype*****.

Lester Dawson stared at his daughter's face through his computer. He hadn't seen that face in more than ten years. And that a reason it must be for her to come and talk to him. "Ally... " he breathed. He kept blinking and trying to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Daddy..." No matter what age, a girl will always be a daddy's girl even with some bad history in the back pocket. "Hey..."

"Ally..." She'd grown. She'd matured. She was a grown woman now of age and with a stable job and a home. She'd accomplish what she had said when she'd left. And it was a bittersweet moment of realization.

"So um... Dad. I um..." How was she going to break the news to him? She'd left because of Austin and what would her father say if he was the only reason that she'd come calling.

"How are you?" he choked out.

"I'm uh, I'm fine. Great. Got and job and apartment and everything."

He nodded. "I'm... I'm really proud of you Ally. It's hard for a father to watch his daughter grow up and leave, but even though you left on such rough terms... I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Was those tears in her eyes? She quickly blinked to hide them. "It wasn't easy, but I made it."

"I know Ally." He too wiped a few stray tears that had dared to fall. "So how's your Aunt?"

"She's great. Still gardening even though it literally breaks her back."

Lester chuckled. "Did you find out about her past?"

"Oh yeah," Ally laughed. "Most definitely. Who knew a such nice old lady, could have such a history? But people can amaze ya."

"Yeah." He nodded. It felt good. It was just like old times, where they'd just talk about life.

But she kept evading the topic. For half an hour they talked about sports (not hockey, they clearly stayed away), Elliot (he's also matured from high school), just basically anything. Meanwhile Austin sat behind the computer waiting for the topic to come up. The only reason they'd called was to break news of their wedding. He didn't mind waiting seeing as it was about ten years since this father/daughter pair had last talked. It must've felt like a century to both of them.

"Dad."

"And I remember how you were just three and already you were-"

"Dad."

He stopped mid-sentence. "Yes Ally?"

"It's been a while since we've talked and only now I've plucked the courage to call you. And that's because of someone." She looked above the screen to Austin. "Dad... I'd like you to meet-"

"Hold up, Ally." Oh no... This didn't sound like good news to him. "The only reason you called me ten years later is so that I can meet this guy? Ally, I thought I raised you better than that! And it's not even a person to person meeting."

"But Dad..."

"No Ally. Whomever this guy is, I'd like to see. I want to see if he's good enough. But this is just unbelievable! Because of a guy... you finally talk to your old man. This really was a disappointment."

Couldn't he have yelled? It would've been much easier. Making a parent feel disappointed is one of the most horrible feeling one could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry Dad. But we are getting married and I don't need your approval. I love him and he loves me! I don't care what you say. You don't even need to be there! I couldn't care less!"

"Then who'd walk you down the aisle?!"

Oh yeah, she hadn't thought of that. Until now... "His father!"

"Ally!"

"Dad!"

"I want to see him! Turn the computer around. I know he's there. And you are so lucky I'm talking thru a computer screen or else I'd have his head!"

All that yelling didn't sound like good news to Austin, but he stood up anyway, caught a breath and joined Ally. "Hi Mr. Dawson."

Lester Dawson couldn't believe his eyes for the second time that day. "Au-Austin Moon?"

Austin meekly smiled and gave a small wave. "Nice to see you again sir."

"For you. But I'm not really feeling the love."

"Look Mr. Dawson, but-"

"No buts. I'm really disappointed in both of you. Ally, I thought you knew better than get back with Austin after he broke your heart. As for you young man, I've still never forgiven you. I'm really disappointed," he repeated. "And for the moment, don't bother sending a wedding invite. I won't need it." And just like that, the video call was cut short by Mr. Dawson.

Stunned silence. Did he just...

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally because even though she wasn't making a sound, he knew she was hurting deep inside. It didn't go as well as they'd thought it would. "Shhh... don't worry Ally. I'm sure my dad will be able to walk you down the aisle. He'll be proud to do it."

Ally sniffed. "Thanks for being there. Now... why don't we tell your parents? It should be better."

"Yeah," he nodded. Hopefully.

...

"Austin!" Mimi Moon exclaimed. "What a surprise? How's the team?"

"Mom... it's just me. And I've got some news."

"Please don't tell that you quit the team."

Quit the team? Why would he quit the team? But his mind flew back to the text that Hayden had sent. He shook his head. "No Mom. I didn't quit."

She sighed in relief. "Okay. Worst-case-scenario out. So, what's the exciting news? Wait. I'll get your Dad. Hold on for a minute." Mimi briskly walked out of the screen to call on her husband. Back in Vermont, Austin look at Ally and smiled. "Okay, hit us with your news."

"So... Mom, Dad... I'm getting married!"

Mimi and Mike did not expect that at all. Their mouths dropped to the ground. "M-married?" Mimi gasped. "As in tying the knot?"

Austin nodded. "I proposed on Christmas and we're getting married on February 14th."

"Wait," Mike interrupted. "That's in two and a half months from now. Austin, please tell me that your fiancée is _not _pregnant."

"No, no, no." Austin blushed. He knew Ally was looking at the computer with the same expression he wore. "Don't worry. We just wanted our wedding date to be Valentines."

"What about Ally? I thought you were so desperately in love with her?" Mimi posed. "You got over her? About damn time!"

"That's the thing..." He waved for Ally to come and join him. "I'm getting married to Ally."

"Mike, I must be hallucinating or that girl looks exactly like Ally Dawson."

Ally laughed, trying to keep a light atmosphere. "I am Ally Dawson, Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Austin found me in Vermont and ever since... I've fallen for him again. And we were just here to break the news of our engagement."

"Oh," both Moons chorused. "This I was not expecting at all," Mimi added.

"Neither did we, but we're happy," Austin said, grabbing hold of Ally's hand and smiling at her. He loved her with every beat of his heart. "So we'll send you the invitation and all the information will be there. We don't know where we're getting married, but we'll figure it all out."

Mimi looked at her husband. It was written all over his face. Then she looked at Austin's hopeful face. "Austin... this is all such a great surprise and I'm genuinely happy for the both of you, but..."

"But what?"

"But I'm not sure your mother and I can make it Austin, " Mike finished. "We've both been caught it in our own web of troubles." He didn't specifically say because that'd just crush Austin's feelings even more. "I'm sorry bud. We'll try, but there's no guarantee."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Austin slammed his laptop shut. "I hate them!"

"Austin," Ally soothed, pulling him in an embrace. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Oh yeah. What's not to worry about? It's been less than a week since their engagement and everything seems to be falling apart. Ally was still not on good terms with her father and he didn't even want an invitation to his own daughter's wedding! As for his parents... it was just complete disaster. It was like they'd forgotten about the text Mimi had sent him. But he knew... and God, life is just a mess. Neither sets of parents looks like they'd make it. How was it going to be even a wedding if their parents couldn't/wouldn't celebrate with them?

What else could go wrong?

***I do not own Skype.**

**A/N: And I'm back. I got the inspiration and motivation to update today. And I really appreciate the reviews/follows/favorites. Forget 20 reviews, when even just a couple well written ones are all I need. **

**Review! Follow! Favorite! **


	3. Night Out

**Chapter Three: Night Out**

"Come on Ally, admit it," Austin pleaded.

Ally groaned from under the covers of her bed. She grabbed the blanket, and turned over, facing away from Austin. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Her voice cracked.

"Ally..." Austin grabbed the covers and pulled them off to reveal his fiancée all curled up with tears streaming down her face. "We'll figure it out later. But it's the last day of 2013! We need to do something! Celebrate the past year!"

"And until the new year comes, I'll be here. So forget anything about any celebrations."

Austin sighed and sat beside her on the bed. He took the covers and settled them at his feet. "Well then I'll be here with you until you get up."

"Austin," Ally wined, but she was laughing. She sat up and looked at him, tears all dried.

He look backed at her. "Ready to face the world?"

"Get off my bed." She tried to shove him off, but Austin just laughed and kept his position. "Damn, you're heavy."

"I'm a guy. A guy who happens to be a hockey player," he retorted.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"So you gonna get up? I've got a night planned ahead for us." Ally pleadingly looked at him as if saying 'please, not today'. Austin noticed the face. "Oh come on Ally, you'll love it. Trust me."

_Trust me._

She'd heard those words before. But not from Austin. It was from her mother the day before the worst day of her life. A few months ago, her worst day would've been when Austin walked away, but that had been bumped to second since that had been remedied. But her worst day (officially) was when her mom walked away from her family. Ally resented her mom for doing that.

It was April 1993, Ally was at a young age of 8. She and her mom had been walking down the street coming back from her best friend Trish's house from where she'd spent the afternoon playing with tea sets and chasing Trish's little brother JJ. They were walking hand in hand and on the other hand, ice cream cones. The cold, creamy treat was dripping from the cone to the sidewalk, and Ally knew her face was masked with ice cream, but she didn't care. It'd been the perfect day.

Suddenly the door flung open to the house across the street from them. Naturally one's reaction is to turn their head and glance over. Ally did just that.

A man in his young adult years stormed out with a bag over his shoulders. He turned back to a woman's voice who was yelling, "You ridiculous bastard!" She ran out to the porch to confront the man.

Ally's mom gripped her hand tighter, and urged her daughter to look away, but Ally couldn't. It was the only time she had not followed her mother's orders and she was damn glad she did.

The man was red from rage. "I don't care about any more of this bullshit, Mom! I can't even trust a word that comes out of your filthy mouth!" he'd screamed, then turned away and began running down the walk then down the street opposite of the Dawson's direction. "It's MY life, and it's MY say. So... adios!"

"Lee," his mother called out. But Lee was fuming with hate and anger to hear. Plus the distance made it harder.

Ally stared at the scene before her. What world was this? She'd never seen so much hate and anger in a family before. That was probably because her parents had raised her in a nurturing environment. But still... to see this as an eight year old. To see a loved one walk away from a loved one.

It was now bedtime and her dad was already asleep on the couch. It was Ally and her mom.

"Mommy?" Eight year old Ally turned to her mother who was tucking her in.

Penny Dawson looked up. "Yes, Ally?"

"When Mr. Lee had left his mommy today, why'd he leave?"

Her mother looked at her young daughter and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well, there are many reasons why people leave. Sometimes it's fated or... more like knowingly the separation was going to happen like a marriage or because Mr. Lee is grown up and he wanted to live on his own."

"But why was he so angry? Aren't goodbyes sad?"

"They are... most of the time. But in some cases, people can't get along well with the people they live with. Or maybe they'd found a home elsewhere but someone doesn't agree. It's life, Ally-gator."

"But doesn't Mr. Lee love his mom and the other way around? So why'd he leave?" she'd persisted.

Ally's mom remained silent. After a few seconds she said, "They'd love each other at one point, very deeply. But maybe after time wore on, maybe the love just... faded."

Ally shouldn't have noticed. She should've taken that was a signal, a warning. But she was eight. She hadn't know any better. And even if she did, what was she to do?

"Now, time for bed, Ally. I'll tell you more, later." Ally's mother smiled and tucked a few loose strands of Ally's curls behind her ear. "Good night, sweetie."

Ally smiled in return. "Goodnight, mommy." Then she held up her hand with her pinky out. "But promise you'll never leave."

Now, only did Ally remember a sad smile before her mother had locked pinkies. "Don't worry Ally. I never will. Trust me."

With that Ally was content. "Okay." She turned over to sleep.

And just like that, in a blink of an eye her mother was gone. She had left in the middle of the night, with a letter for Lester waiting in the morning. There was nothing else of her mother. She'd taken everything that belonged to her. Except her daughter. It had crushed Ally, especially after that pinky-promise. She was eight, a pinky promise was like a legal contract.

And Ally had hate her mom since then.

Now looking back, she had left home the way Mr. Lee had about twenty years ago and probably because of differential feelings on a subject. It goes to show how delicate, yet predictable people are. Her father didn't have much interest after his wife had left, and I guess it's true. People don't change.

Ally sunk back to reality. "Please, Austin. I really don't want to hear those words either."

Being Austin, he'd notice her tone. "Okay. How about you get up and let's go. It's actually late in the evening. You'd better get up or we'd miss the whole date."

"Fine." She really didn't want to be asked about her past. Even Austin didn't know about her mom leaving like that. The story he knew was that Penny and Lester Dawson had just divorced and went on separate ways. And because of the story, Ally made sure to keep her actual feelings hidden when talking about her mother.

"Get dressed," Austin instructed. "Something warm and comfortable, we'll be outside for most of the night. I'll be waiting outside." He smiled and got up.

Ally stayed in bed for a minute more, before getting dressed.

"Ally!" Trish greeted from the couch, surrounded by everyone else. "You finally got out of bed! What did Austin do to get hyped up for the date?" She raised an eyebrow along with the statement.

Ally face-palmed. "God, Trish."

"Okay Trish! We're done with questions," Austin intervened. "Ally you ready?"

"Obviously," Trish muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wait. Austin is also avoiding the question... ain't that more suspicious? Right Elliot?" She turned to Ally's brother, who was holding in his laughter.

"Totally," he agreed.

"Real mature, guys," Ally noted. "I'll see you later. Happy New Years!" And she followed Austin out the door.

Trish waved and joined Cassidy by the couch. Everyone was gathered here (exception Austin and Ally because they had a date planned). Dallas and his brother, Colby, were grabbing drinks in the kitchen while Trish and her cousin, Brady along with Cassidy watched the New Year's Eve Countdown in Time's Square. Elliot and Dez were cooking. It seemed out of question, but apparently bachelors themselves, they'd learned a few skills and techniques in cooking.

"What do you think Austin has planned for them?"

Cassidy pondered the question. "Whatever it is, it's obviously going to be romantic. And knowing him, he's going to go all out for Ally's sake."

Trish sighed. "I wish I had a guy like that."

"Same here," Cassidy acknowledged. "What guy can hold a candle to Austin, romantically-wise?"

Both guys heard that. Dallas made up his mind right there, that he'd make it a goal to vie for her heart. It's been a while since he'd seen a girl who was as stunning as Cassidy.

As for Dez, he knew he'd blow her away with his cooking. He'd know her longer, knew more about her. But that works against him, seeing as Cassidy saw him as a brother, not much more. But he'd work with it.

"Elliot," Trish called. "Or any one of you boys, what drinks have we've got?"

Elliot looked up from dicing some vegetables. "Watch your alcohol intake Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes. "I can hold my wine. Don't worry."

"There's some champagne in the cabinets." He smiled.

"Now you're talking. Thanks Elliot." She got up from her position on the couch. "Want some, Cass? Brady?"

"Just a glass."

"Same here."

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you guys," Dallas said. "I'm here anyway. Colby, find some glasses."

Trish sat back down. "Oh. Thanks guys." She looked at Dallas in confusion. What was up? She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts. He was just an overall nice guy.

"Thanks Dallas," Cassidy called from her seat. Dallas smiled triumphantly at himself and got their drinks. Dez furiously cut his fresh pasta. Just wait...

* * *

"Where are we going Austin?" Ally asked once they'd exited to be on their way.

He smiled. "That classic question, that you never seem to get tired of asking. And the same question, I'll evade forever."

Ally laughed. "This is why I love you."

"I love you too." He looked out at the dark world. There was some fireworks exploding time to time to celebrate the New Year. "But we aren't going far."

He took Ally's hand and led her to a stairway at the end of the building. All her years living here, she hadn't noticed it until now. "Austin, where does this go?"

"Come. You'll find out." Pulling on her hand earnestly, he pulled her up with him. "Do I have to carry you up?"

Ally shook her head, smiling. At the top of the staircase was a steel door, leading to the rooftop. Austin pushed the door open, and led her out to the crisp night. She gasped at the sight.

Beyond the roof, the view was astounding. The moon wasn't full, but gave enough light to bath the world with light. Every few minutes, the world seemed aglow with sudden bursts of light from above.

"This is beautiful Austin," she gasped. "It's stunning."

He nodded. "It was late one night, I found this. I had to clear my head after you broke up with me, and finding this, I knew that if we ever got back together, this would be a place I'd show you. Well... for our night planned." He gestured to a table set up several yards away. Ally strode toward it and let Austin be the gentleman by pulling back her chair and settling her in.

He stood by the table. "Now." He clapped his hands together and smiled at Ally. "Dinner is served." He lifted the covers off the plates to reveal pasta quiche, a fresh buttered bread roll, with some salad with French dressing. Austin pulled out some champagne. "Took this before Trish or Elliot could find it. There's an extra bottle for them, though."

"Well, you know how much Trish loves a drink, especially if it's needed on occasion." They laughed as Austin took his seat.

"Enjoy, Ally. I prepared this all for us." He took a bite. "Sorry if it's a little cold, but it's the best I could do. I couldn't really tell everyone to clear out of the apartments."

"No need to fuss," Ally interjected, "it's beautiful. The fact that you prepared everything is amazing. Thank you Austin. And you're quite a great cook."

He shrugged. "Well, you live by yourself for the past ten years you learn to cook or else you die."

"So where do you think we should hold the wedding? Here? Miami? Or Colorado? Or elsewhere?" Ally asked, turning the conversation elsewhere, while taking a bite of the delicious quiche.

"Miami is home... but lately this place has begun to become home too."

Ally nodded. "I really don't want to go to Miami. My dad's there... and so is the past. I don't think I can go back there."

"Ally."

"Don't Austin." She sighed. "They've had their word. I'll respect it, but I don't want to face them. Plus, Miami is more than just the past. It's the memories too." Ally's thoughts stayed to her mother. She shook her head.

"Okay." Austin respected her decision. Plus he wasn't too keen into seeing his parents at the moment. "You know this place is perfect. We could get married here. I don't really want a huge wedding either. Just close family and friends. Not the wedding of the century."

"Same here. You know, you might be right. I want to stay here. I want to grow old here. Raise a family here. Of course, with you. But what about your hockey career?"

"I could get transferred to another team closer here. Like the Boston Bruins*****."

"Austin..."

"There's nothing we can really do. But if that does happen, I promise that I'll be here whenever I can. It's going to be tight during the hockey season, and with off-season training, but I'll be here to support you. Believe me. Okay?"

Ally nodded, staring at her plate. "Okay," she softly whispered and they clinked glasses.

They spent the next hour or so talking about the past. They laughed a memories, and talked of their plans in the future. Oh how much does the future hold. Plenty...

"Now, I got one more surprise." Austin looked down at his watch. It was just a few minutes until the new beginning was to come. He got up and pulled Ally up from her seat, both of them holding their glasses of champagne. He led her until they reached the edge of the rooftop. He set his drink on the stucco railing which was wide enough to balance his glass.

He grabbed a wire and a plug. "Happy New Years Ally." He connected the two, and suddenly the entire rooftop blinked to life. All around the edge of the railing were lights. They illuminated the night and on the center of the roof was a special conjunction that created the shape of a heart. "Do you see it Ally? Do you see my heart that beats for you?"

Ally smiled at his cheesiness. "I do. And believe me, one day, I'll compete with all these types of dates. I'll plan a date for the two of us, that you can't even compete with."

Austin laughed. "You wish." And pulled her into a kiss. A new year, beginning with a kiss to show their love and the coming future the two of them will share.

...

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" they all counted down, all their faces glued to the TV. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They leapt in joy and wrapped arms around each other to greet the new year.

Cassidy turned to Dez to wish him a new year, and instead her lips was pressed against his. She pulled back immediately and stared awkwardly at Dez. "Happy New Years kiss?" she hesitantly asked to cover his/her mistake of being in too close proximity.

Dez laughed, but deep in his heart, it felt amazing. "Of course." He held his arms. "Now come here." Cassidy chuckled and embraced Dez.

Dallas looked on to the two, his hands folding into fists, but kept his composure. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. He turned away and smiled at his brother.

***Don't own the Boston Bruins (hockey team).**

**A/N: Sorta late. And theoretically this is 6.5 months late with the timeframe in the story. Sorry, been sick over the past week and also because of laziness and procrastination. Oh well. Tell me, how'd you like the chapter?**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	4. Tabloid Rumors

**Chapter Four: Tabloid Rumors**

"Okay, let's get to work."

Everyone was gathered at Lighthouse Book Café, where wedding plans were in the works. They had pushed a few tables to join into a larger setting to fit all of them. It was mostly empty except for them and a few stranglers before they headed off to work.

"First of all," Cassidy started, "where will the wedding be?"

Austin and Ally looked at each other and nodded. "Um, me and Ally talked about it and we'd like the wedding to be here. Miami is just too painful to go back to, and Colorado wasn't much of a home. Plus, this place is ideal for some wicked scenery."

"Okay." Trish nodded. "Makes it 100% easier for all of us. Thank you."

They all looked at Trish in contemplation if she was being sarcastic or sincere. It traced to be a little bit of both.

"Moving on," Dallas interrupted. Dez, Brady, Colby and Elliot nodded in assent. It had taken quite a lot of pleading and a little bit of bribery to get the guys here, but Austin had wanted a full group meeting and so it be. And now, they were acting all silly, copying each other's actions. Oi vey.

"Sure. Let's start with the guest list because that's a huge factor in everything that follows," Ally reasonably stated. "Wait! Should we hired a wedding planner? We should, right?"

"Let's just get things in order, then we'll call the official wedding planner," Austin replied. "So guest list... First of all, I want a small wedding. Not extravagant. Do you agree Ally?"

She nodded. "Totally, I don't want to burden myself or my... father... of wedding expenses. Plus it'll be a much more... it'll be... yeah." Ally trailed off, quieting by the second.

Everyone had noticed the waver in her voice and her quiet stature.

"Okay, so then an estimate of guests would be...?" Trish asked, directing her question more towards Austin seeing as Ally has sorta spacing out, staring out the window.

"A hundred to two hundred. That should cover our friends and family, my teammates, and maybe if you guys want to include some other guests if you'd like."

Everyone nodded. Dallas turned his attention to the TV that was hung above the counter and grabbed the remote, turning it on to a tabloid channel. They had been wrapping up a story about R5's rising fame and world tour and some rumors that probably weren't from credible sources accompanied with some photocopied pictures. He was about to flip the channel to find out the status of the NBA championships, when Austin's picture popped up.

"Guys! Guys, shut up!" he said, pointing to the TV as he turned up the volume. Conversation stopped and all heads turned towards the TV.

_"Caitlyn Newman with the story," the tabloids reporter said. They did some sorta of toss to the other reporter and zoomed into another picture of Austin in hockey gear, playing on the ice._

_"Sorry all you ladies out there," she had said. "But hockey hunk, Austin Moon is engaged!"_

All of their mouths dropped, as they stared at the TV.

"How'd they find out? Who leaked the story?" Austin furiously hissed. Elliot shrugged and Trish shushed him.

_"Sources tell me that a couple weeks ago, Austin Moon has proposed to his girlfriend, who we still need to confirm the identity of." There were a few stray pictures of Austin in Vermont, but none of them had Ally in it. There was another picture, that surely was Ally and Austin, but her face wasn't visible from the angle. Thank goodness the paparazzi hadn't done their job right._

_"Anyway," Caitlyn continued, "it seemed weird that Austin hadn't been playing in any recent games for his team. He wasn't even sitting on the sidelines. Team management had refused to comment. So where was Austin Moon all this time?"_

_Caitlyn had appeared back on screen to narrate. "Then on Twitter and Instagram, we found pictures of Austin's sister and best friend posing for a picture that had been posted on Cassidy Moon's profile." Cue picture."It was hastaged Vermont, family time, camera shy. Then retweeted by film director, Dez Perrado, Austin's best friend, who commented 'where's Austin? there's not family without Austin.'_

_"It was a burning suspicion, so with some paparazzi, we found Austin in Vermont, strolling around like he'd been there a while and was familiar with the landscape. But why Vermont?" _

_"Austin's twitter and all other social media profiles have been inactive for several months now, so it only leads to more suspicion of what he must be doing out in the country."_

"Just get to the story," Austin muttered. This time it was Cassidy who shushed him. He rolled his eyes, but turned his eyes back to the TV monitor.

_Caitlyn then was replaced with another post. "Then there was this Facebook post from a Karina Moon, reportedly Austin's aunt, that had tagged Austin, congratulating him on his engagement. Shocker, we know! But who's the lady that captured this sporty heartthrob's heart?"_

_"So," Caitlyn said, starting to wrap up the story, "How do you feel now that hunky Austin Moon is engaged? His fiancé's identity is still unknown, but sooner or later, she'll come forward. Tell us your comments at our website or twitter. I'm Caitlyn Newman." One last smile and then it was tossed back to the main anchor._

Dallas muted the TV, and everyone turned to Austin, who was slightly seething.

"So... um..." Cassidy started. "Sorry Austin if we kinda leaked where you were. Sorry."

"Me too man. Didn't know it'd lead to this."

"No." Austin shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It's just the tabloids doing their work. We'll leave it at that, but I'll go on Twitter later today and confirm everything. Ally, do you mind if I reveal your identity?"

"I don't mind, Austin."

"Are you sure?" he asked in confirmation.

"Yeah. They're going to find out anyway. But I'm going to have to get used to being in the spotlight being your fiancé and soon wife. But yeah. Better confirm it, if you don't want paparazzi camping out in the whole town."

"Okay. Let's move on to other plans," Elliot interrupted. "So is there any place in this town that can accommodate all that people? This is a small town, anyway."

"Ah, that's the thing Elliot. You guys have only seen the outskirts of this town, the less crowded, more rural areas, where we are now. Wait until we go into Manchester. It's more crowded but not like a huge city like New York or Boston. But it's still got that rural vibe," Ally said. They seemed to have forgotten that she'd live there for the past ten years or so.

"So, then maybe later today Austin, Ally, Trish, and I can go into Manchester and see if there's any wedding planners there and scope out a place to hold a wedding. Wait," Cassidy paused. "Do you guys want a church wedding or like in a park, something more unorthodox? There's no beaches around here so that wouldn't work."

"Cass," Dallas broke in. "It's Vermont. In February. For a wedding. Outside? Are you crazy?"

"Just a bit," she admitted. They shared a laugh, with Dez didn't look too strongly upon. "If it snows on them, it'll make it a wedding to remember."

"My sister will freeze to death, so forget about a beach or any wedding outside," Elliot said, taking his drink and took a sip.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, sorry Cass, but save it for your wedding in Hawaii or something. Then you could have a wedding on a beach."

"Great idea!" Cassidy exclaimed. "_If_ I had a boyfriend that I know is _the _one." She frowned at the end of her sentence. Dez and Dallas steely looked at each other than at Cassidy and back again.

"Wait. Hang on," Austin said. "I've got a call. Excuse me for a moment." He stood up and walked a small distance before answering his phone. They heard a few yeses and saw several nods. "Okay," he added once he came back, "Hayden, my teammate, says that the story we just saw had been airing for the past few days. The team is a little bit in a crisis, he didn't give me the full details, but he's flying over here right now and he should be in Rutland in seven hours and I'll go drive up there and meet him."

"Wait," Trish held her hand up, "why is your teammate coming over here anyway? Isn't it the middle of hockey season?"

"His exact words were: 'No time to explain; team crisis; read my Christmas text; be there in seven hours; plane taking off now to Rutland, VT; bye.' So yeah, Trish. You tell me."

Ally thought over the words this Hayden character had said. "What's with this Christmas text? What did he say?"

Austin winched. Oh... crap. He hadn't filtered what he'd said. "Oh... yeah. About that... you see is... the thing is..."

"Is something wrong?" Ally asked with an eyebrow raised.

Austin shook his head and made a move to grab his coffee. He took several gulps of the steaming drink, which probably burnt this tongue, and shook his head again. "Nope, nothing's wrong," he mumbled. He let a beat pass before saying, "But, I kinda... Hayden he, uh-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The door of the café burst open, letting cold air swoop in, chilling all of them. The warning bell, clanged loudly as the door swung shut. And in came a fragile looking elder woman who walked as if she was 18 and still had the energy to party hard. Elliot and Ally groaned, while the rest stared at her with curiosity and slight amusement. She marched on over to their table and Ally stood up to meet her.

"Hi A-" Ally began, but instead was cut off by the lady hugging her.

Once she let go, the elder lady firmly held Ally's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. A smile broke the woman's face. "Oh... Ally. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did I not tell you?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Your engagement! I knew when I saw the story running on TV. Austin Moon, I knew it! I cannot believe it! Oh.. I have to tell your cousins, your aunts and uncles. They'll be so glad of the news! And I won the bet! Not that I need any more money, since this woman's filthy rich." Cue her doing a little jig.

Ally smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Auntie Nancy, I was going to come by later today or tomorrow to tell you the news." Then she turned to the table and gave her great aunt a proper introduction. "Guys, this is my Great Aunt, Nancy. It's a wonder how she's still alive and made it here in the cold."

"Hush, Ally. Now... where's that grand-baby that'll soon be part of the family?" She glanced around looking for the face of the man she saw on TV, the one named Austin Moon. Mop of blond hair and an easy smile. "Austin!" Nancy lumbered over to his seat and picked him up in a hug.

"Hi!" His voice was hiked up a few pitches, due to the nerve-crushing hug. Nancy set him back down and turned to Elliot.

"There's my other baby!" Elliot stood up and gave his great-aunt a hug, before she turned back to Ally. "Now, why doesn't Ally ever visit me? It gets quite lonely over at my place. Sure, it was a brief Christmas visit, but I hardly get to spend time with you."

"Aw, don't worry, Aunt Nancy," Ally said. "I'll make sure to visit more often. But quick question: why'd you come out here through the cold? It wasn't just to congratulate me, wasn't it?" Ally knew her, having lived with her for several years.

Her aunt sheepishly smiled. "I'm here to help plan the wedding dearies. The older brother should've married first-" pointed look at Elliot who looked at his seat "-but no matter."

"That's great, but really. You don't have to."

Her great aunt waved away the comment. "Oh. Then what am I going to do with my money? I need to find a way to spend it truthfully and righteously. And I'll bet your dad's too cheap to spend much money. So dream on, and we'll plan this wedding!"

"Well, it looks like we've got our wedding planner," Trish wise-cracked.

"You got that right, girlie," Ally's aunt retorted. "I'm going to have all of you working until your backs break because this wedding will be the talk of the century!"

Ally and Austin smiled. "Looks like Trish has met her match."

**A/N: It's short, it's shitty, I'm sorry. I haven't been updating lately because 1) partly in due of laziness and 2) lack of inspiration and will. Life is at a valley at the moment and this is going to end up as a rant of my life. Oh well. One of my best friends is moving more than 3,600 miles away and I haven't taken the news well. She was supposed to move next year, but surprise! :| Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'll bounce back and I'll be writing sooner or later.  
Oh yeah, I'll be going on a trip so I'll be gone for a week or two, but you wouldn't notice my absence anyway. **

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Thanks.**


End file.
